1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattress retainer bar system for retaining a mattress in place during positioning of an adjustable mattress platform assembly that includes one or more mattress retainer bars that are removably attached to the adjustable mattress platform assembly or can be positioned to enable the mattress to be rotated or slid off of the mattress platform assembly to install or launder or change a bed skirt or protective mattress encasement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds with adjustable platform assemblies are known for home use. An example of such a bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,194, hereby incorporated by reference. Such beds normally include a motorized adjustable mattress platform assembly and a mattress. The adjustable mattress platform assemblies allow the mattress to be contorted into various configurations. Some of those configurations can cause the mattress to move or slide out of position relative to the adjustable mattress platform assembly.
Such movement is highly undesirable. In order to prevent such movement, various methods have been developed to prevent movement of the mattress from moving as a result of positioning of the adjustable mattress platform assembly. In order to prevent such movement, various mattress retainer systems have been developed. Examples of such mattress retainer systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,425; and 7,810,194. Mattress retainer systems are also disclosed in the following US published applications: US 2010/0229309 A1 and US 2013/0185868 A1.
These mattress retainer systems fall into various categories. For example, some known mattress retainer systems are generally disposed at the head and/or foot end of the bed. Examples of this type of mattress retainer system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,684,425; 7,353,550; and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0229309 A1. Other known mattress retainer systems are used to restrain the corners of the mattress on the foot end of the bed. An example of this type of retainer system is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0185868 A1. Finally, other types of mattress retainer systems utilize fasteners to secure a mattress having a rigid substrate to an adjustable platform assembly. An example of this mattress retainer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,194.
Known mattress retainer systems can also be categorized by how they are disposed relative to the mattress and the platform. Several known systems rely on friction to retain the mattress retainer system in place.
One such system that relies on friction is disclosed in the '425 patent mentioned above. That system includes a mattress retainer bar disposed at one end of the bed that extends upwardly from the adjustable platform assembly. The retainer bar is connected to one or more frictional surfaces disposed between the underside of the mattress and the adjustable platform assembly. The combination of the retainer bar and the frictional surfaces are used to prevent the mattress from sliding toward the foot end of the bed when the head end of the mattress is lifted.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2010 0229309 A1 is another type of mattress retainer system that relies on friction as well as clamping forces to hold the mattress retainer system in place between an adjustable platform assembly and a mattress. Specifically, the mattress retainer system includes a mattress retainer bar that is configured to be disposed so as to extend upwardly from adjustable platform assembly to retain the mattress in place. The mattress retainer bar is formed in a “C” shape defining a pair of spaced apart legs connected together at one end by a bight portion. A paper clip type arrangement is formed at the opposing end of the legs in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the mattress retainer bar. The paper clip arrangement is used to clip the mattress retainer bar to the adjustable platform assembly.
Both of the systems described above rely at least partially on friction to “secure” the mattress relative to the adjustable platform assembly. In particular, the mattress retainer system disclosed in '425 system relies totally on friction to secure the mattress retainer system relative to the bed. The '309 application relies on clamping forces as well as friction to secure the mattress retainer in place relative to the bed.
Such systems that rely on friction have a limited utility. In particular, such systems need to be designed to withstand the weight of the mattress as well as one or two occupants of the bed. In other words, the force of the weight will oppose the friction force.
Mattresses are relatively heavy items. The weight of a mattress varies as a function of the coil core, the gauge of the coil and the type of foam material used. An average king size mattress weighs between 85 and 115 pounds. High end king size mattresses with latex or memory foam can weigh as much as 300 pounds (mattressdirectonline.com). With two people on the bed, the force opposing the friction and the clamping forces could therefore be 600 pounds or more. Although the systems described above could likely provide satisfactory performance with older lighter weight mattresses, it would seemingly be impossible to provide a sufficient amount of friction to oppose a weight force with heavier mattresses when one end of the mattress is lifted, as discussed above.
As such, mattress retainer systems have been developed that are permanently secured to the adjustable platform assembly. Examples of such mattress retainer systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,353,550 and 7,810,194 as well as US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0185868 A1. Although these mattress retainer systems solve the problem described above, such mattress retainer systems cause another problem.
In particular, a problem with these types of mattresses is that over time, the mattress materials lose their resiliency causing body depressions to develop. In order to even out the wear in the mattress, it is known to rotate the mattress in the horizontal plane to relocate the body depressions. In order to rotate a mattress with a permanently installed mattress retainer system, the mattress retainer system would have to be removed in order to rotate the mattress and re-installed after the mattress was rotated. Alternatively, the mattress could be lifted up high enough to clear the mattress retainer system; rotated and subsequently lowered into place. In order to rotate a mattress, the mattress must first be lifted and then rotated. Both methods are relatively cumbersome. Moreover, rotating a mattress is hard work. Depending on the weight of the mattress, rotating a mattress would be virtually impossible for some people, such as senior citizens, as well as people that are handicapped or disabled and others.
Thus there is a need for a mattress retainer system that can be securely attached to the adjustable platform assembly while facilitating rotation of a mattress.